Alien: The Perfect Organism
by Cavaler
Summary: A repost of a story I wrote two years ago. Edits are to a minimum. Everything other than the authors notes will be retained. A cast of supernatural XX121 hybrids seek the reason for their creation and the rescue of the being used to create them. Contains swearing and death. Be mindful. Good ideas but poorly written. It was written by me when I was barely a teenager after all.


**The original first chapter I wrote over two years ago. Enjoy I suppose.**

* * *

"Subject Connor is losing stability sir." says a scientist.

"We have to make him stable before we move him to the transport, hurry!" shouts another. Connor tries to move but he can't.

"Whats taking so long, they're almost through the door!" demands a frightened looking soldier.

"Movement down to 1 meter!" yells a soldier with some cuts on his arm and a bandage on each of his hands.

"What, that's impossible, how are they so clos..." A black and bone like tail went through his chest before he could finish.

"NOOOOO!" screams one of the panicking soldiers. He begins to fire at the ground. He is then grabbed by the face by a huge hand as it drags him into the floor. All Connor can hear are gunshots and screams as everybody in the room is either being killed or dragged away. It gets dead silent other than the sound of the lights buzzing. Connor tries to move again, but to no avail. He is bound to the table in the center of the now blood stained room. He feels a sharp pain in his side. He looks down the best he could to what looked like a hole in his hip. One of the soldiers had shot him. He hears a loud thud as a Black creature jumps from the floor. It begins to walk towards him slowly on its hind legs.

"Are you here to kill me or help me?" he asks the creature. He winced in pain as he spoke due to his injury.

'Its hurt.' he hears in a rough voice. "He looks around, startled by what he had just heard. "Hello, who said that, is anybody there?" he asks frightened.

The creature stops as soon as he said that. 'He seems like the other subjects we have found.' he hears in his head. He tried to comprehend what was happening, but his vision was fading to black. He was losing to much blood. The last thing he heard was 'Bring him to the hive. ' before he passed out.

Connor awakens in a dark tunnel with a splitting headache and loss of most of his memories of how he arrived there. He looks around trying to get his bearings and access his current situation. He tries to move, but he is stuck to the wall. The substance holding him in place looked very similar to what the walls were made of. He begins to recall what had happened. Xenomorphs had broken into the lab and taken him to their hive. His eyes begin to adjust and he can now see that he is in a hive that looked like it used to be a mine. He could see some scattered equipment on the floor.

"Hello! Can anybody hear me?!" he shouted out. All he received was a distant echo of himself. He tried to figure out why he wasn't dead already. Everyone had know about xenomorphs by then, but the reason he was still alive wasn't quite comprehendible to him. He wasn't a host. He didn't feel anything in his chest or stomach. Most studies had shown that if you woke up in the hive you were definitely a host, but it had also said that you would feel a tingling sensation in your chest. It just didn't seem right.

'Hello little one, I see that you have awaken. ' he heard a motherly and calming voice call to him. He looked around, desperate to find the voices' source. "Who said that?" he asked aloud.

'I am the queen of this hive little one. ' Said the voice in soothing way. He began to think rapidly. 'How can I possibly be speaking to the queen of a xenomorph hive?' He wondered to himself.

'Because I am using telepathy to do so. ' he heard the queen say. He didn't realize she could hear his thoughts. He once again tried to move. He was then reminded of his wound in his hip. It didn't hurt as much as it did in the lab before he passed out from blood loss. He looked down trying to see his wound. He could see it past his strange bindings. It was somehow healed. "What do you want from me?" He asked aloud to the queen. There was a brief pause as if she was trying to think of what to say.

'Why didn't you feel hate or fear of my children when they entered the lab a couple of days ago and how did you understand one of them?' She asked of him. "I wasn't afraid because anything that could of happened would have been less painful than anything those scientists had done to me." He stated. "And how could I possibly feel fear or hate to a release from constant pain. " He adds.

He began to remember the horrible trials of pain and testing they had put him through. They had thought he was special somehow, he always heard them saying it when they were testing on him. They mentioned things like faster, stronger, and smarter to be the first few. He was glad to be out of that terrible prison.

'I can feel the pain in you memories little one, do not worry we will not harm you. ' she said to him in a soft and soothing voice. 'I would like to present you with a gift.' she offered him. Connor froze for a minute to think to himself. 'Gift? What gift would she possibly give me?' He asked himself. 'A family. ' She replied once again reading his thoughts.

He started to consider. He had never known what it was like to have a family. He was created in a lab and was raised there his entire life. 'Don't be sad little one, this family would never abandon or cause you any pain. ' she said lightly, feeling his sorrow. "I would like to accept your offer then. " he said feeling more confident and less fearfully.

'Ok little one, you only now need to stay awake.' she said to him in a soft tone. Why would he fall asleep, he didn't feel tired or weak at all. 'This will hurt very much so, just don't let the darkness over come you little one. ' She said feeling his confusion. He waited on the wall for something to happen.

The substance holding him to the wall began to sizzle and fade. It then broke open and he fell to the ground with a thud. He pushed himself up, dazed by the fall. He felt his skin burning as it changed from its normal shade of white to a nearly jet black color. He could feel his legs begin to extend and change shape. It felt as though every bone in his body was breaking over and over again as he grew taller. He screamed in pain as this happened. His hand began to gain another finger and his pinky turned into a second thumb on each hand. His skin began to ache as it began to tighten onto his new exoskeleton. He felt a sharp pain in his back as his spine began to change shape and extend to form a bone like tail with a sharp tip at the end. He could feel his teeth ache as they extended and turned into a metallic color. He began to gag and choke as he felt his second mouth begin to form. He stopped gagging as it started to feel more natural. His already hurting head ache began to get much worse as his head began to extend both ways. He screamed in pain but all that came out was a loud hiss. He could see his vision begin to fade. He stood up not letting himself pass out. He waited for more pain but it never came. His transformation

had been complete.

'Are you feeling better little one?' Asked the queen as if she were whispering to him. 'That was one of the most painful experiences I've ever had. ' He replied a little annoyed at her question.

'You will be fine, I am sending one of my daughters to fetch you. ' she replied to him softly. Connor stayed where he was waiting for the xenomorph to arrive. He could sense movement behind him.

He spun around to see a xenomorph with the number 9 burned into her forehead in his face. 'AGH, WHAT THE HELL!?' he shouted as he stumbled backwards.

She caught him with her tail as she giggled at his reaction 'Got you good didn't I?' she asked him still having a slight laughing tone in her voice. He could tell that this must be who the queen sent.

'So, you're the newbie?' she asked sounding friendly. He couldn't tell what it was, but the number on her forehead seemed familiar as if he had met her before he was taken from the lab. He shook away this feeling.

'Yeah, I'm the newbie. ' He said still trying to shake away the feeling that he knew her. He smiled at here the best a xenomorph could. She gave him a stare, she looked at him from head to tail as if trying to find something on him.

'when a human from a lab like that transforms, they usually show some sign of their heightened ability, but you look as any other drone. ' she said to him confused. He was surprised by the fact that there were others like him.

'There are others?' he asked getting a little excited. He never knew there were any other labs like his. He looked back at her.

' Yeah, they gave the same reaction when they were told the same thing. ' she replied. She once again looked him over. 'Well we better go see the queen and then you can meet them afterwards, they all have their own special chamber that matches their ability.

This caught Connors attention. He couldn't wait to meet them. What excited him the most was the fact they came from a lab as well. He began to remember the pain he felt at the lab and how those men had put him through all that suffering. He tried to hide his anger.

'Are you ready?' She asked him seeming as if she was starting to feel his stress. He nods to her and they head down one of the tunnels.

'So, how many of them are there.' Connor asks starting to get anxious. He can tell she felt his excitement. 'Three.' she replies.

'First, there is Quill, he has a quite high fondness of water as you will see. Second, there is Kara, who is very hard to spot unless she lets you see her. Finally, There is Dirk, he has faster reflexes than anyone, he also has made friends with one of the Praetorian's who he started calling Verdure. ' She continued to explain to him.

'So what's your name then?' He asked her. She stopped. He could tell something was bothering her about his question.

'I don't have one.' She said sadly. 'The only ones with names are the former humans, and anyone they had taken a liking to.' she added.

'Well that won't do. ' Connor said sounding as if he had an idea. He paused for a minute. He was trying to think of a name for her. 'How about Genesis?' He suggests to her. He could tell she seemed to like it.

'It sounds wonderful, thank you so much. ' She says to him in an excited tone. He knew then for sure that it was a good choice for her.

'Well, we're here. ' She says to him as they enter a huge chamber. He could see a huge xenomorph hanging from the ceiling which he guessed was the queen. She looked up as they entered.

'Everyone except the one known as Connor and his new friend leave. ' said the queen in a commanding way. Connor watched as around 16 xenomorphs a little more than twice his height left into the tunnels. He guessed that they were some sort of guardians.

'How do you know my name already?' asks Connor skeptical at her knowledge of his name. 'I was listening in on your conversation on the way here. ' she replies seeming quite proud of her eavesdropping. 'Oh and I think that Genesis fits her quite well. ' She adds looking towards genesis who seemed to be a little embarrassed.

'I have some questions to ask you Connor and they are very important.' The queen said as her tone got quit serious. This started to worry Connor. He didn't know much of anything other than a few memories of the lab and what had happened in the last hour.

'I would like to know if you knew the name of the lab you were in, or if the name Orion meant anything to you. ' She said in a more positive and nice voice. He couldn't remember what the name of the lab was other than it was lead by someone who went by the name Grant. He started to think about the name Orion. It sounded so familiar to him yet he couldn't quite place what it was. He decided to answer her. 'I don't know the name of the lab but it was ran by someone named Grant Hoger. Orion sounds familiar, but I don't know what it is. ' replied Connor. The queen Hissed and Genesis shook in fear as he said Grants' name. Was he someone who hurt them?

'Grant was at the lab!?' She demanded in an angry way. She was in a pure state of hate. 'That bastard must've updated Orion to be this close to my hive. ' she said furiously. She looked back at Connor. 'may I ask what Orion is?' Connor questioned the queen.

She began to calm down. 'Project Orion, is an experiment the humans have been working on. They are building weapons and try to control subjects such as you and the others. Every time we heard of a new subject, I would send a swarm to either free them or eliminate them based on their hostility towards us. If they felt only hate, they were to be terminated.' The queen began to explain. 'The weapons however are not so easily destroyed or killed I should say. The weapons they make can adapt to us and hunt us down Using their skills. They are making very intelligent synthetics with their own personal thoughts and feelings. ' added the queen.

'So your telling me that Orion is a project to make super powered people and robots to come and kill us? ' Connor asked in disbelief. He didn't think it was very true. Synthetics were dumb robots that could only follow simple commands and were quite weak as well as slow, but now he was being told the exact opposite of what he had come to believe his entire life.

'I need some time to think what Grant plans to do. 'says the queen worriedly. 'In the meantime I think its a good idea to meet the others.' She adds. Connor turns to a still quite scared looking Genesis. He waved a hand in her face. She shakes her head as she returns to reality.

'Lets go meet the others. ' Connor said to her. 'Oh right uh, lets go.' she said still shaken by the conversation. They head down the tunnel and take a turn into a silent chamber.


End file.
